Moonba_Quests
by moonba
Summary: It's a neopets/finalfantasy fic. U dont have to like neopets to enjoy
1. Day 1

****

" Day 1 "

  
Started quest in Treno. Nobles are very stuck up. Went to auction house to see if I could find a weapon. Made a fool of myself for trying to buy a rat tail for 100 gil when price was already 122222222222 gil. Saw a flower girl selling flowers for 2 gil. I bought 4 and then saw they were synthetic got angry and summoned fat chocobo. Fat Chocobo ate the flower girl and spat out some white materia. Did i just defeat a main character. Guards ran me out of town I am now on my way to Bone village.


	2. Day 2

****

" Day 2 "  
  
Travelling to bone village, passed Squall on a chocobo. Challenged him to a card game. Had only ff9 cards (thank god Squall is stupid)Still managed to win. He then accused me of cheating and I denied it. Sent Moogey and Zamoonba after him and he sent his pets, a chocobo and a mog. After a long exagerated battle all of our pets were unconsous and Squall has a Laguna trip. Stole his weapon and cards. (ran)


	3. Day 3

Day 3Arrived in bone village with squalls ultimate weapon. Decided to see if any weapons were buried in the ground. placed diggers all over and found the Buster Sword. Not exactly an ultimate weapon but I decided to keep. I then decided to try again but when the explosion went off a certain rusty-armored knight got into the middle of the explosion and blew himself to bits but I at least found the excalibur laying next to the smoldering crater that had replaced the knight (cough 'stiener' cough). My neopet Zamoonba then wandered into the sleeping forest and i'm going to go find him. I hope I am not accidently destroying everything that is good and sacred about the Final Fantsy World


	4. Day 4

Day 4   
  
Trying to find Zamoonba in the sleeping forest. This forest is actually sleeping or those birds on the ground are just dead. Saw Kjata and made a slide for it, I was very dirty and woke the materia up. Kjata then got angry and summoned himself but luckily Kjata being the most useless summon in The whole final fantasy series did damage but in the end cured me. I was then feeling very good and wondering how a crystalized ball of Mako that has no body summoned its self when I saw Zamoonba wandering out of the sleeping forest and going towards the crystal City of the Ancients. I found some comet materia and tried it out on the city. Immediately after doing this I noticed the FRAGILE sign on the city and the whole thing shattered and made a sound that the whole Shumi Tribe probably heard, whatever that city was made of went everywhere. I ran and covered my little Meerca with my body. After I ran for about three hours I saw Tribadia Garden in the distance, maybe I could find Selphie...


	5. Day 5

Day 5

Arrived in Tribaldia Garden and the place isn't in ruins just yet. As soon as I walked in I was attacked by a buch of stuck-up SeeDs. Luckily I had an exploding snowball equiped to mourning angel,when I threw it they got scared and ran away. I then saw Selphie walking around not knowing where she was going and running into walls. I aske her if she had an ultimate weapon and she said "uuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.......... I think." and she pulled the Ultimate weapon from her pocke and handed it to me. She then carried on with running into walls. I then wondered how she had clouds weapon when I saw a scay looking figure in the shadows. It then lept upon me and challenged me to the battledome. I then realized it was 2xtreme's Gelert and saw him creep out of the shadows too. "You are doing well young Moonba." he said. "uhh... thanks." i replied he then slipped back into the shadow and when I reached for him he had vanished. (creepy) Then I whirrling noise came from the heavens and destroyed the whole Garden. I ran to see what came down when I saw it was FastFallingAngel. She was completely out of it and I nursed her back to health using a megacookieslushie. Then I fell asleep. 


	6. Day 6

Day 6

Nursed FastFallingAngel back to health and she went on raging about how she deserved to be on the guild council. I then reminded her that she was on the council and had not been nursed fully back to health. We then set off to the icicle Inn. We crossed some Chocobo Tracks and FastFallingAngel had a full supply of Chocobo catching materials. When we caught a chocobo we had a problem. There was an evil-looking female warrior that I vaguely remembered. "look here moonba" she said, "give me the weapons and stop this foolish quest." Suddenly FastFallingAngel's pets sprang into action and attacked the warrior, they all missed and hit the chocobo, who went into a rage and attacked everybody. After he ran away the famale warrior jumped into the air and yelled "You will regret the day you messed Adia_Aonian_Warrior!


	7. Day 7

Day 7

After our last encounter with Adia Aronia Warrior, me and FastFallingAngel decided to be more cautious. So we dressed our pets up to look like people from final fantasy tactics. When I put a magic strawberry hat on my pets they disappeared and were replaced with two new ones, Locke101 and Muge11. We kept on walking and we finally reached the Icicle Inn. We then decided to split up for a while and meet at the inn after a few hours. I immediately went to the pub and ran into some pretty shady characters. The bald guy went up to me and said "Yo! We are 'da turks and We are on Vacation so don't do notin' funny mmmkay?" I had fell off my stool by the time he had finished talking and spilled my juice all over my self. "all right" I mumbled back. Suddenly to cloaked figures walked into the pub and sat on the table next to the turks. The bald was gonna make his speech to them but as soon as he addressed them A black shadow seemed to jump onto him and eat him in three gulps. "Good titalwave" said a cloaked figure and I realized it was 2xtreme! But who was he with? i could easily make out that the body was female. She was carrying a long Katana i know I had seen before but could not remember where.... There was then a sudden explosion and i knew FastFallingAngel had something to do with it. I raced out side and discovered FastFallingAngel unconsous and Adia Aronia Warrior standing above her. She had Stolen the Ultimate Weapon! I raced after her but I tripped on a snowboard. The cloaked female figure came out of the pub and jumped into the air and landed right on Adia Warrior. She then stole the ultimate weapon from her and snowboarded down the hillside. I saw Zell and stole his hover board and raced after her, This has been an all-round bad day....


End file.
